The invention relates generally to outboard motors and, more particularly, to drive shaft or exhaust housings incorporated in such outboard motors.
The invention also relates to lost foam castings and to multi-piece assemblies for casting outboard motor components.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,657,063 issued Apr. 14, 1987 PA1 5,031,685 issued Jul. 16, 1991 PA1 5,054,537 issued Oct. 8, 1991